MK College
by supermask
Summary: Bowser sends Lemmy Koopa to College (Fanfic Users are welcome to join the story)
1. Star Rush

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Bowser, Lemmy Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Turbo Rush is owned by Supermask**

**Sara is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Lemmy and Bowser park outside MK College)

Bowser: You looking forward to College son?

Lemmy Koopa: I don't know, i'm gonna miss Bloopy and Heather back at Secondary School

Bowser: Shame, i saw them yesterday

Lemmy Koopa: How are they?

Bowser: They're fine

Lemmy Koopa: Good

Bowser: Now go into College and make some new friends

Lemmy Koopa: Ok

(Lemmy gets out of the Car, Bowser drives off, Lemmy enters the College)

Lemmy Koopa: I'm not sure i'm gonna like it

Sara: Nice ball

Lemmy Koopa: Who said that?

Sara: Up here

(Lemmy notices a floating yellow circle with brown shoes and a star on her head)

Sara: I'm Sara

Lemmy Koopa: How are you doing that?

Sara: It's part of me, i have the powers of a Star

Lemmy Koopa: Where's the hall, i'm gonna need to put my ball in a Locker

Sara: Should be behind those doors there, you can't miss it

Lemmy Koopa: Thanks

Sara: I never called your name

Lemmy Koopa: Lemmy

Sara: Nice to meet you Lemmy

(Lemmy enters the Hall)

Lemmy Koopa: There's no one here

(Lemmy picks up a Basketball at throws it at a wall)

Lemmy Koopa: Where is everyone?

(The Basketball bounces off the wall and is about to hit Lemmy in the face but is stopped by a Koopa wearing a White T-Shirt, Black Shorts, White Trainers)

Turbo Rush: Jesus kid, where's your health and safety?

Lemmy Koopa: Sorry, i wanted to throw one cause i was bored

Turbo Rush: You gotta learn how hard these things are, you could hurt someone with these

Lemmy Koopa: You look like someone who knows everything about Sports?

Turbo Rush: I do, the name's Rush, Turbo Rush, and i'm MK's College No.1 Sports Player, i never lost a single game due to my skills, and i have earned my trophies and medals then anybody could possibly imagine

Lemmy Koopa: Wow

Turbo Rush: What's your name Kid, you look new here

Lemmy Koopa: My name is Lemmy Koopa

Turbo Rush: Ah, i heard about you

Lemmy Koopa: How do you know about me?

Turbo Rush: You're older Brother Ludwig

Lemmy Koopa: Oh yes, how can i be so stupid

Turbo Rush: You're Brother was usually a guy who plays his Music, usually Classic, mostly Beethoven, that explains why he's called Ludwig, named after a famous Piano Player

Lemmy Koopa: Yeah i know

Turbo Rush: Say Lemmy, you ever tried Basketball

Lemmy Koopa: Not ever in my life

Turbo Rush: Well you should mate

(Turbo faces the opposite way of a Basketball Hoop)

Turbo Rush: Because it helps you be a better Person in life

(Turbo throws the Basketball which goes through a Hoop)

Lemmy Koopa: Whoa

Turbo Rush: Kid, i got skills you couldn't possibly imagine of, so if you try to beat me at Sports

(Turbo kicks a Football into a Goal)

Turbo Rush: You'll never win

(Sara comes into the Hall)

Sara: Oh leave him alone Turbo, he's new here, stop teasing him

Turbo Rush: And who might you be miss floating yellow circle with a star on her head?

Sara: The name's Sara

Turbo Rush: What a beautiful name you have, it is ze name of many dreamers

Sara: In your dreams Turbo, come on Lemmy, let me show you around

Lemmy Koopa: Ok

(Lemmy and Sara leave the Hall)

Lemmy Koopa: So what's up with Sport Koopa?

Sara: Who Turbo, oh he's trying to get people addicted to sports so he can challenge them, he always wins the sports game

Lemmy Koopa: He's never lost a single one?

Sara: Nope

Lemmy Koopa: Maybe he's hiding something, something that tells us about Turbo's skills

Sara: Look, Turbo has these skills ok, we don't know how he got them, but i reckon it's got something to do with MK Secondary School

Lemmy Koopa: That's it, maybe i should ask my younger brothers Iggy and Roy, they're Pupils at that School, maybe they're find out how Turbo got his talents

Sara: Lemmy please, what is wrong with you, maybe you should go to one of Turbo's games, and watch how he plays

Lemmy Koopa: When's his next game?

Sara: Today, he's doing Basketball

Lemmy Koopa: Can we get tickets?

Sara: Sure, they're only $1 per person

(Lemmy checks his wallet)

Lemmy Koopa: You got money?

Sara: I'm saving it for Lunch

Lemmy Koopa: Here

(Lemmy gives Sara $1)

Sara: Thanks

Lemmy Koopa: No problem, it should help you watch Turbo's performance, and see his skills once again, and the first time for me

Sara: Lemmy, i don't know how to say this, but you're the kindest person i ever met

(Lemmy blushes)

Lemmy Koopa: Aw, i'm happy to hear that Sara

(Sara kisses Lemmy on the cheek which makes him Blush more)

Lemmy Koopa: You're making me blush

Sara: Because you're super cute, and super sweet

Lemmy Koopa: Sara, no one has ever been this cute to me, expect for my Dad, but for someone like you, it's super sweet, i think i love you

Sara: Aw, i think i love you too

(Speaker turns on)

Speaker: Attention Everybody, The Basketball Game will start in 30 minutes, so hurry up and get those tickets, we don't want you to miss the opportunity, espically from our no. 1 player, Mr Turbo Rush, so get going

(Speaker turns off)

Lemmy Koopa: Should we get going?

Sara: You got it Partner

(Lemmy smiles, Lemmy and Sara walk towards the Ticket Machine)


	2. Space Jam

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Kegger98: Can you tell me what happened before all this?**

**Supermask: Read the other MK stories to find out, Now let's move onto Chapter 2 of MK College**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Bowser, Lemmy Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Turbo Rush is owned by Supermask**

**Sara is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Lemmy and Sara sit down on seats to watch the Basketball Performance)

Lemmy Koopa: These seats are comfy, what are they made out of?

Sara: Comfyness

Lemmy Koopa: I love that stuff

Sara: Damn straight

(Stereo turns on)

Stereo: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WELCOME TO A MK COLLEGE BASKETBALL MATCH, IT'S MK COLLEGE VS THE DUKES

(Audience cheers)

Stereo: BUT, THE BASKETBALL MATCH WOULDN'T BE IMPORTANT WITHOUT SOMEONE VERY SPECIAL, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, HE'S THE STAR OF THE WHOLE COLLEGE TURBOOOOO RUSH!

(Audience cheers, Turbo's shell rolls into the Arena which knocks a Basketball in the air and he comes out of the air and grabs the Basketball with his nose and spins it using his nose and drops the Basketball into his hand)

Turbo Rush: Get ready for Turbo Rush hour

(Turbo does a loser sign on his head)

Turbo Rush: LOSERS!

(Audience cheers)

Turbo Rush: WHO DO WE LOVE!

Audience: TURBO!

Turbo Rush: WHEN DO YOU WANT HIM!

Audience: NOW!

Turbo Rush: WHO DO WE LOVE!

Audience: TURBO!

Turbo Rush: WHEN DO YOU WANT HIM!

Audience: NOW!

(Audience cheers)

Stereo: LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!

(Turbo grabs the Basketball and dunks it into the Hoop)

* * *

(Lemmy and Sara leave the Basketball Hall)

Lemmy Koopa: That was such a great game

(Turbo walks over to Lemmy and Sara)

Turbo Rush: You guys look like you're we're ready for Turbo Rush hour?

Lemmy Koopa: Believe me we are

Turbo Rush: You guys think you're gonna win against me, you'll have no chance

(Space Jam by Quad City DJ's start playing)

Female Koopa: (Sings) Everybody get up it's time to slam now  
We got a real jam goin' down  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright...

(Turbo and a group of Male and Female dancers dance together)

Turbo Rush: (Sings) Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam  
Come on and slam, if you wanna jam

Female Koopas: (Sings) (uh hu!) x2

Turbo Rush: (Sings) Hey you, watcha gonna do  
Hey you, watcha gonna do  
Hey you, watcha gonna do  
Hey you, watcha gonna do  
Party people in the house lets go  
It's your boy "Jayski" a'ight so  
Pass that thing and watch me flex  
Behind my back, you know what's next  
To the jam, all in your face  
Wassup, just feel the bass  
Drop it, rock it, down the room  
Shake it, quake it, space KABOOM...  
Just work that body, work that body  
Make sure you don't hurt nobody  
Get wild and lose your mind  
Take this thing into over-time  
Hey DJ, TURN IT UP  
QCD, goin' burn it up  
C'mon y'all get on the floor  
So hey, let's go a'ight

Female Koopa: (Sings) Everybody get up it's time to slam now  
We got a real jam goin' down  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright... Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine  
We're gonna take it into overtime  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright...

Turbo Rush: (Sings) C'mon it's time to get hyped say "Hoop there it is"  
C'mon all the fellas say "Hoop there it is"  
C'mon one time for the ladies say "Hoop there it is" boy  
Now all the fellas say "Hoop there it is"  
C'mon and run, baby run  
C'mon, C'mon, do it, run baby run  
Yeah, you want a hoop...so shoot, baby shoot  
Uh, it's time ta hoop, so shoot baby, shoot baby C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam  
C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam  
C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam  
C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam Slam, Bam, Thank you ma'am Get on the floor and jam  
It's the QCD on the microphone  
Girl you got me in the zone  
C'mon, C'mon and start the game  
Break it down, tell me your name  
We the team, I'm the coach  
Let's dance all night from coast to coast  
Just slide, from left to right  
Just slide, yourself the night  
QCD, drop the base  
3-point-1 all in your face  
Jam on it, let's have some fun  
Jam on it, One on One  
You run the hole and I run the "D"  
So C'mon baby just jam for me

Female Koopa: (Sings) Everybody get up it's time to slam now  
We got a real jam goin' down  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright... Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine  
We're gonna take it into overtime  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright... Everybody get up it's time to slam now  
We got a real jam goin' down  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright... Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine  
We're gonna take it into overtime  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright...

(The Male and Female dancers walk off)

Turbo Rush: You have no chance against the Space Jam

(Lemmy and Sara walk off)


	3. Lemmy Breaks In

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Bowser, Lemmy Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Turbo Rush is owned by Supermask**

**Sara is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Lemmy and Sara walk down the Corridor)

Lemmy Koopa: I don't know Turbo at the moment, he's just freaking me out

Sara: You can say that again, he wants you to dance to his tune, and then, challenge you to a match, you're the ultimate target Lemmy, and he's not gonna stop unless you challenge him to a match

Lemmy Koopa: I can't, i never played Sports before

Sara: Lemmy please...

Lemmy Koopa: Fine...

Sara: That's the spirit son, come on, let's give you some practice

(Lemmy and Sara walk down the Corridor)

* * *

(Turbo is working out in the Gym, Lemmy and Sara enter the Gym)

Sara: TURBO!

(Turbo notices Lemmy and Sara)

Turbo Rush: Did someone call for a Turbo Rush hour?

(Lemmy and Sara walk towards Turbo)

Sara: I want you to give Lemmy some practice playing Sports, it's his first time playing Sports

Turbo Rush: So you wanna get some practice huh, to become a good Sports Player, come with me to the Hall, i'm gonna take you some lessons you'll never forget

Lemmy Koopa: Where do we start?

Turbo Rush: The Climbing Wall

(Turbo and Lemmy leave the Gym)

* * *

(Turbo and Lemmy climb up the Climbing Wall)

Lemmy Koopa: Turbo

Turbo Rush: What?

Lemmy Koopa: I'm scared of heights

(Turbo sighs)

Turbo Rush: Why didn't you tell me that before we got on the Climbing Wall

Lemmy Koopa: I only just noticed it

(Turbo facepalms)

Turbo Rush: Ok, change of plan, how about me and you and Sara get something to Drink?

Lemmy Koopa: Ok

(Turbo and Lemmy climb down the Climbing Wall)

* * *

(Turbo Lemmy and Sara are in the Restaurant at Night wearing suits)

Sara: So Lemmy, how are you doing at Sports?

Turbo Rush: We haven't done that much, the only thing we done today is the Climbing Wall, and Lemmy is afraid of heights, Lemmy is never gonna join my team if he's gonna act like us

Sara: Time, give him some more time

Turbo Rush: I can't give him some time if he's gonna be like us, Lemmy is not joining my team

Lemmy Koopa: YOU KNOW WHAT TURBO, I DON'T WANT TO JOIN YOUR STINKING TEAM ANYWAY!

(Lemmy storms off)

Sara: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!

Turbo Rush: Don't blame me for this Sara, he's the one who raged

Sara: FORGET THE PRACTICE, I'M GONNA ASK WHAT HIS HOBBY IS, AND I'M GONNA LET HIM DO IT!

(Sara punches Turbo in the face and throws the Wine in his face and storms off)

Turbo Rush: Damn, everybody is annoyed with me today

* * *

(Sara welcomes over to Lemmy who is sitting on the steps)

Sara: Lemmy i know how you feel about Turbo, but you gotta try to join his Sports Team

Lemmy Koopa: That's the reason why Sara, i can't, i'm not good at everything

Sara: Allright Lemmy, let's try to think of a new Hobby in the Morning, right now i'm going Home, Good Night Lemmy

Lemmy Koopa: Good Night Sara

(Lemmy rubs his hands on his face)

Lemmy Koopa: What do i do now?

(Lemmy comes up with an idea and pulls out a Ninja Costume out of his Bagpack)

* * *

(Lemmy who is wearing a Ninja Costume climbs into an Airvent)

Lemmy Koopa: Now i know what a TV Dinner feels like

(Lemmy looks down through the vent and notices Turbo taking a Call)

Turbo Rush: Everything's doing good here, hey, you wanna come for my next Basketball Show, great, it's next week, love you, Bye

(Turbo hangs up)

Turbo Rush: Well, let's close down the hall for the night

(Turbo switches off the Lights and leaves the Hall, Lemmy jumps down from the Airvent)

Lemmy Koopa: Allright, let's see what i can do

(Lemmy picks up a Basketball and throws it into a Hoop)

Lemmy Koopa: Excellent

* * *

(One Hour Later, Lemmy climbs out of the Airvent and into the College Field)

Lemmy Koopa: I did good i think, let's hope no one found it, i did sports

(Lemmy does Ninja skills all the way Home)

* * *

(The Next Morning, Turbo is about to unlock the Hall Door)

Sara: TURBO!

(Sara walks over to Turbo)

Sara: Have you seen Lemmy anywhere?

Turbo Rush: No i have not seen Lemmy, not since last night

Sara: I tried calling him, but he hasn't answered

(Turbo unlocks the Door)

Turbo Rush: His battery must have died

(Turbo and Sara enter the Hall to find Basketballs everywhere)

Turbo Rush: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!

Sara: It seems like someone broke into the Hall, and was playing with your Equipment

Turbo Rush: BUT I LOCKED THE DOORS!

(Sara notices an Airvent)

Sara: Unless he came through the Airvent

Turbo Rush: But who would break in here

(Turbo and Sara slowly face eachother)

Turbo and Sara: Lemmy...

* * *

(Lemmy is drinking Milkshake in the Cafe)

Lemmy Koopa: Man, i enjoyed last night, thank god

(Turbo and Sara enter the Cafe)

Turbo Rush: Lemmy

Lemmy Koopa: Yes?

Turbo Rush: Did you break into the Hall last night?

Lemmy Koopa: No

Turbo Rush: You're lying to me aren't you?

Lemmy Koopa: Allright, i broke in so i could play Basketball

Turbo Rush: And leave all the Basketballs all over the Hall

Lemmy Koopa: It was the only way to send a Message

Turbo Rush: Well, let's see how you do for the game, i'm inviting you to be apart of my team for the Basketball Game, don't be late

Lemmy Koopa: Ok

(Turbo walks off, Sara sits next to Lemmy)

Sara: You ready for the games Lemmy?

Lemmy Koopa: I'm always ready for everything

(Lemmy drinks his Milkshake)


	4. Eye Of The Tiger

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Lemmy Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Turbo Rush is owned by Supermask**

**Sara is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Turbo is on the Phone)

Turbo Rush: Hi Mum, what's up?

(Turbo sits down, Lemmy enters the Room)

Turbo Rush: Why the hell did Ash cut his hand off?

Lemmy Koopa: Huh?

Turbo Rush: Oh, they're replacing it with a mechanical one, i see

(Turbo notices Lemmy)

Turbo Rush: Listen Mum, i have to call you back, i'm gonna teach this new Kid how to play Sports

(Turbo hangs up the Call)

Lemmy Koopa: So what was that all about?

Turbo Rush: My older Brother's hand was possessed by Demons, so he cut it off with a Chainsaw

Lemmy Koopa: Ouch...

Turbo Rush: They're trying to replace it with a Mechanical one

Lemmy Koopa: Do you think that's gonna work?

Turbo Rush: I don't know, Ash has become a Bounty Hunter when he left his parents, he does a great Job at it, but cutting his hand off was probably the most insane idea he has done so far

Lemmy Koopa: Oh...

Turbo Rush: So Lemmy, you ready for the test?

Lemmy Koopa: I'm ready for almost anything

(Turbo and Lemmy smile)

Turbo Rush: Then let's go

(Turbo and Lemmy walk off, Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor starts playing)

* * *

(Turbo and Lemmy are about to climb a Climbing Wall)

Survivor: (Sings) Risin' up, back on the street

(Turbo and Lemmy climb up the Climbing Wall)

Survivor: (Sings) Did my time, took my chances

(Lemmy slips, Turbo grabs hold of Lemmy's hand)

Survivor: (Sings) Went the distance now I'm back on my feet

(Turbo helps Lemmy up)

Survivor: (Sings) Just a man and his will to survive

(Turbo and Lemmy reach the Top of the Climbing Wall)

* * *

(Turbo is running on a Track)

Survivor: (Sings) So many times it happens too fast

(Lemmy speeds past Turbo)

Survivor: (Sings) You change your passion for glory

(Lemmy passes the Finish Line)

Survivor: (Sings) Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past

(Turbo passes the Finish Line)

Survivor: (Sings) You must fight just to keep them alive

(Turbo smiles)

* * *

(Turbo is holding a Basketball)

Survivor: (Sings) It's the eye of the tiger

(Turbo passes the Basketball to Lemmy who catches it)

Survivor: (Sings) It's the thrill of the fight

(Lemmy runs up to the Basketball Hoop)

Survivor: (Sings) Rising up to the challenge of our rival

(Lemmy jumps off Turbo's head and dunks the Basketball in the Hoop)

Survivor: (Sings) And the last known survivor

(Lemmy and Turbo high five)

Survivor: (Sings) Stalks his prey in the night

(The Basketball bounces towards Lemmy)

Survivor: (Sings) And he's watching us all

(Lemmy turns around and catches the Basketball)

Survivor: (Sings) with the eye of the tiger

(Turbo smiles)

* * *

(Lemmy is sitting in a Goal Post)

Survivor: (Sings) Face to face, out in the heat

(Turbo kicks the Football)

Survivor: (Sings) Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry

(Lemmy grabs the Football)

Survivor: (Sings) They stack the odds till we take to the streets

(Turbo cheers)

Survivor: (Sings) For the kill, with the skill to survive

(Lemmy smiles)

* * *

(Lemmy is holding a Tennis Racket)

Survivor: (Sings) It's the eye of the tiger

(Lemmy throws a Tennis Ball in the Air)

Survivor: (Sings) It's the thrill of the fight

(Lemmy hits the Tennis Ball with the Tennis Racket)

Survivor: (Sings) Rising up to the challenge of our rival

(Turbo hits the Tennis Ball with the Tennis Racket)

Survivor: (Sings) And the last known survivor

(Lemmy hits the Tennis Ball with the Tennis Racket)

Survivor: (Sings) Stalks his prey in the night

(Turbo misses the Tennis Ball and falls over)

Survivor: (Sings) And he's watching us all

(Lemmy runs over to Turbo)

Survivor: (Sings) with the eye of the tiger

(Lemmy and Turbo laugh)

* * *

(Lemmy and Turbo are doing Karate in Karate Suits)

Survivor: (Sings) Risin' up, straight to the top

(Turbo tries to punch Lemmy, Lemmy grabs hold of Turbo's arm)

Survivor: (Sings) Had the guts, got the glory

(Lemmy throws Turbo over his Shoulder)

Survivor: (Sings) Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop

(Turbo rubs his head)

Survivor: (Sings) Just a man and his will to survive

(Turbo smiles)

* * *

(Lemmy is holding a Volleyball)

Survivor: (Sings) It's the eye of the tiger

(Lemmy throws the Volleyball in the Air and hits it)

Survivor: (Sings) It's the thrill of the fight

(Turbo hits the Volleyball)

Survivor: (Sings) Rising up to the challenge of our rival

(Lemmy hits the Volleyball)

Survivor: (Sings) And the last known survivor

(Turbo hits the Volleyball)

Survivor: (Sings) Stalks his prey in the night

(Lemmy strikes the Volleyball which lands on the ground)

Survivor: (Sings) And he's watching us all

(Turbo has a shocked look on his face)

Survivor: (Sings) With the eye of the tiger

(Lemmy blushes)

* * *

(Lemmy and Turbo are having Ice Cream at a Beach)

Survivor: (Sings) The eye of the tiger

(Lemmy shoves his Ice Cream into Turbo's face)

Survivor: (Sings) The eye of the tiger

(Lemmy laughs)

Survivor: (Sings) The eye of the tiger

(Turbo shoves his Ice Cream into Lemmy's face)

Survivor: (Sings) The eye of the tiger

(Turbo and Lemmy laugh, Turbo wipes his face with a wetwipe, Lemmy wipes his face with a wetwipe)

Turbo Rush: Lemmy, i'm proud of you, and i bet you're Father would be proud of you

Lemmy Koopa: Yeah, i know, but sometimes he doesn't care about the things he children done, ever since Mom died, he's been having a lot of stress

Turbo Rush: What happened?

Lemmy Koopa: I think she was shot, i don't know

Turbo Rush: I'm sorry for your loss

Lemmy Koopa: I understand

(Lemmy starts crying)

Turbo Rush: Oh come here

(Turbo and Lemmy hug)


	5. Somewhere Out There

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Lemmy Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Turbo Rush is owned by Supermask**

**Sara is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(A naked Lemmy and Turbo are having a Shower)

Turbo Rush: The big Game is coming up tomorrow Lemmy, you haven't got long left

Lemmy Koopa: Are you sure this is gonna work Turbo?

Turbo Rush: What are you saying Lemmy, i'm the best Sports Player ever, i always win my Games

Lemmy Koopa: And i never won one single Game, because i never took part in one, the only Person who done Sports, is you're arch-rival Roy, and my Brother, why do you hate each other?

Turbo Rush: Don't you remember Lemmy, it all started out with one Game, Roy lost, then he got angry at me, and demanded a rematch, but i said no, and then he shouted I HATE YOU TURBO, then he stormed off

Lemmy Koopa: You should have gone easy on Roy

Turbo Rush: I didn't know anything about Roy back then, then i realised he was a cold hearted Bully, didn't care about anything

Lemmy Koopa: Sometimes he cares for things, just not most of the time

Turbo Rush: What does he care about?

Lemmy Koopa: Only things that cool Dudes care about

Turbo Rush: And what's that then?

Lemmy Koopa: you know, Violent Movies, Violent Video Games, Heavy Metal, all those kind of things

Turbo Rush: I see

Lemmy Koopa: Did you ever have a relationship with Sara?

(Turbo has a shocked look on his face)

Turbo Rush: What, how, can you be certain, that i have a relationship with Sara, you hang out with Her more

Lemmy Koopa: I know, but i'm not really that good with Girls

Turbo Rush: Do you want me to help you get one?

Lemmy Koopa: No it's allright, i can manage

Turbo Rush: You sure Lemmy?

Lemmy Koopa: 100%

Turbo Rush: Allright, but if you change you're mind about finding a Girl, i'll let you know ok

Lemmy Koopa: Ok

(Lemmy and Turbo turn off the Showers, puts on their Shells, and leaves the Changing Rooms and they start walking down the Corridor)

Lemmy Koopa: I wonder what Sara is doing at the moment?

Turbo Rush: She's probably dancing to Music

(Lemmy and Turbo hear Man I Feel Like A Woman coming from a Room)

Lemmy Koopa: Oh no...

Turbo Rush: What?

Lemmy Koopa: I know that Song

Turbo Rush: What is it?

Lemmy Koopa: It's called Man I Feel Like A Woman

* * *

(Sara is putting on Makeup while singing)

Sara: (Sings) I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out

(Turbo and Lemmy enter the Room)

Sara: (Sings) Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

(Sara notices Turbo and Lemmy and turns off the Stereo)

Sara: Hey guys, what's up?

Lemmy Koopa: The Sky

Turbo Rush: We we're wondering where that Music came from, Lemmy recognised the Song

Lemmy Koopa: It's a hit

Sara: OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD !

Lemmy Koopa: Uh...?

Sara: I KNEW SOMEBODY WOULD RECOGNISE THAT SONG!

Lemmy Koopa: What can i say, i do mostly get Music from my older brother Ludwig

Sara: Ludwig?

(Lemmy coughs)

Lemmy Koopa: (Ludwig voice) I like my music very well, it gives me warmth through my Body, oh yeah...

Turbo Rush: Ok Lemmy, i think you can stop for today, come on, we gotta get ready for the Game tomorrow?

Sara: LEMMY'S IN THE GAME NOW!

Turbo Rush: Uh... yes, yes he is

Sara: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS EARLIER!

Turbo Rush: I DIDN'T HAVE THE CHANCE, I WAS HELPING LEMMY PRACTICE!

Sara: AND NOW'S A GOOD TIME TO TELL ME!

Turbo Rush: Is it?

Sara: NO!

Turbo Rush: OK THEN!

Lemmy Koopa: WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE STOP ARGURING, Sara, it's my choice to take part in the Games

Sara: Lemmy sweetie, listen to me, once you step foot on that Pitch, it's gonna be a Nightmare, you'll be hurt pretty bad, please don't do this Lemmy, i don't want you to get hurt

(Lemmy storms off)

Turbo Rush: Great, now you hurt the Kid's feelings, just, stay away from Him ok Sara?

(Turbo walks out of the Room, Sara walks towards the Balcony and opens the Door and looks up at the night Sky)

Sara: (Sings) Somewhere out there  
Beneath the pale moon light  
Someone's thinking of me  
And loving me tonight

(Turbo looks at a Poster of him holding a Basketball)

Turbo Rush: (Sings) Somewhere out there  
Someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another  
In that big somewhere out there

(Lemmy walks up to Turbo)

Turbo Rush: (Sings) And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star

(Sara is lying down on her Bed)

Sara: (Sings) And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky

(Turbo's ghostly Head appears next to Sara which she doesn't notice)

Turbo and Sara: (Sings) Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true

(Turbo looks at a Photo of Sara on his Phone and runs towards Sara's Room, Lemmy rubs his head looking confused)

Turbo Rush: (Sings) And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star

(Turbo enters the Room with Sara and slowly walks towards Her, Sara notices Turbo walking towards Her)

Sara: (Sings) And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky

(Turbo and Sara look at each other and hold hands)

Turbo and Sara: (Sings) Somewhere out there

(Sara looks at Turbo's Eye's)

Sara: (Sings) If love can see us through

(Turbo turns around and looks at the Wall)

Turbo Rush: (Sings) if love can see us through

(Sara puts her Hand on Turbo's Shoulder)

Sara: (Sings) Then we'll be

(Turbo turns and faces Sara)

Turbo and Sara: (Sings) together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true

(Turbo and Sara kiss each other on the Lips)


	6. James Buster & Nick Buster

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Lemmy Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Turbo Rush is owned by Supermask**

**Sara is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Two Bullies named James Buster who is holding crutches and Nick Buster look at a Poster of Turbo and Lemmy holding Basketballs)

Nick Buster: What's the plan?

James Buster: The Plan is, we try to make Turbo lose his skills, make him lose one Game, then get humiliated in front of the Audience

Nick Buster: Excellence plan Brother, no wonder you're so smart

James Buster: OF COURSE I'M SMART, i'm going to replace Turbo's fame

Nick Buster: That's not gonna be easy James, what if the Little Koopa interferes?

James Buster: He won't, you're gonna distract Him

Nick Buster: Say what now?

James Buster: We don't want anybody ruining this Plan, not even a bunch of Koopa's

(Lemmy and Turbo walk down the Corridor and notices James and Nick)

James Buster: Yolo swag Turbo, what another Beautiful term it is

Turbo Rush: Oh great, it's James and his Brother Nick?

James Buster: How's it working with the practising of your new Player?

Turbo Rush: It's doing good

James Buster: What is his name anyway?

Turbo Rush: Lemmy Koopa

James Buster: Ah, so you wanna be a great Sports Player?

Lemmy Koopa: Yes, yes i do

James Buster: Well, be careful Kid, cause i was a good Sports Player like Turbo, but then, i had an accident, which made my lose my leg

(James pulls his trouser leg and reveal it to be a Robot leg)

Lemmy Koopa: Ouch...

James Buster: Yeah well, i have a lot of trouble using this, causes a lot of pain, ow, it still hurts, anyway, me and Nick have gotta go now, Mum's waiting for us, anyway bye

Turbo Rush: Bye

(James and Nick walks off)

Turbo Rush: There's something i don't like at James at the Moment, he's acting suspicious

Lemmy Koopa: To me he looks like a normal fine everyday Person

(Sara flies over to them)

Sara: Hey Guys what's up

Turbo Rush: Me and Lemmy are taking part in the Game today

Sara: IT'S TODAY!

Turbo Rush: Why wouldn't it be

Sara: But Turbo, i allready told you it's dangerous

Turbo Rush: You know what, get out of my sight

Sara: What?

Turbo Rush: I SAID, GET LOST!

(Turbo punches Sara in the Face which knocks her into some Lockers and She falls to the Ground and then slowly gets up)

Sara: You know what, if you want it this way, fine

(Sara flies off)

Turbo Rush: Sara wait

(Lemmy grabs Turbo's Arms)

Lemmy Koopa: Turbo there's no point, Sara's gone

(Turbo has a tear in his Eye)

Turbo Rush: But she was the only Friend that was a Girl

(Lemmy sighs)

Lemmy Koopa: You need a Girlfriend, and so do i

Turbo Rush: I'll get Sara back, you just don't know it yet

* * *

(Sara is sitting on the Grass, James and Nick notices Sara)

James Buster: Hold it

Nick Buster: What is it James?

James Buster: It's Turbo's Girlfriend, Sara, oh yes, she'll be perfect for a distraction

Nick Buster: What are you gonna do with Sara?

James Buster: We'll kidnap Her, make Turbo waste time trying to find Her, and then, he will lose everything

(James laughs)

James Buster: Am i still smart Nick?

Nick Buster: Yes you are

James Buster: I knew you would say that...

(Nick and James walk over to Sara)

James Buster: Excuse me Madame

(Sara turns around and notices James and Nick)

James Buster: Are you Turbo's Girlfriend?

Sara: No i'm not, i used to, but not anymore

James Buster: What happened?

Sara: We broke up

James Buster: How come?

Sara: I'm trying to tell Him to keep Lemmy out of the Game, But Turbo punched me in the Face, and then he ran off, he's broken my Heart a bit too far this time

Nick Buster: Oh, that's so sad, the Guy deserved it anyway

James Buster: SHUT UP NICK!

Nick Buster: Sorry...

James Buster: Anyway, if you like to come with me, i got something very special to show you

Sara: Thank's for the offer, but i gotta have some Lunch

(Sara flies off but James grab's Her)

James Buster: I was asking you nicely Sara

Sara: PUT ME DOWN THIS NOW!

(Sara spits in James Face, James wipes his Face with a Tissue)

James Buster: Put her in the Bag?

Nick Buster: What Bag?

James Buster: THE BIG WHITE ONE YOU IDIOT!

Nick Buster: Oh...

(Nick picks up the Big White Bag, James throws Sara in there)

Nick Buster: Now what do we do?

James Buster: We keep things good as planned, put her in the Boot

* * *

(James opens the Boot of his Car, Nick puts the Sack with Sara inside into the Boot, James closes the Boot)

James Buster: Now that She's outta of the way, we can now continue on with our plan

Nick Buster: James what if she breaks free?

James Buster: SHE WON'T BREAK FREE MORON, SHE'S TIED UP IN A SACK, THERE'S NO WAY SHE CAN ESCAPE THIS!

Nick Buster: Oh...

James Buster: Can't you do anything right?

Nick Buster: I thought i was smart?

James Buster: You're pathetic

Turbo Rush: SARA!

James Buster: Dammit, Turbo's coming, act normal

Nick Buster: Ok

(Nick opens the Car Door which hits Him in the Face and knocks Him out, James sighs, Turbo walks over to James)

Turbo Rush: You guys seen Sara anyway?

James Buster: Sara?

Turbo Rush: The Floating Yellow Star thingy,

James Buster: Oh Her, nope, i haven't seen Her

Turbo Rush: Oh, well then, let me know when you see Her

James Buster: Will do

(Turbo walks off)

James Buster: But not yet Turbo

(James chuckles)

James Buster: Not yet


	7. The Explosion

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Lemmy Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Turbo Rush is owned by Supermask**

**Sara is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(James and Nick lock Sara in a Bird Cage)

Sara: YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS BUSTER, TURBO WILL FIND YOU!

James Buster: Oh you think i'm scared of the Rush Hour?

Nick Buster: You are aren't ya?

James Buster: SHUT UP MORON!

(Nick shivers)

James Buster: Now, i know my Brother can be a Moron, but only i call Him a Moron, nobody else, anyways, me and Nick have got a Game to catch

Nick Buster: We do?

James Buster: YES YOU MORON, WHY IS IT, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!

Nick Buster: Because i don't?

(James facepalms)

James Buster: Come on Nick

(James and Nick leave the Room, Sara tries to break free)

Sara: GODDAMN IT, WHY DOES THE GIRLS ALWAYS GET KIDNAPPED!

* * *

(Lemmy is eating Chips in the Cafe, Turbo enters the Cafe and notices Lemmy)

Turbo Rush: LEMMY!

(Lemmy notices Turbo, Turbo walks over to Lemmy and sits next to Him)

Turbo Rush: Have you seen Sara?

Lemmy Koopa: Not recently

(Lemmy eats a Chip)

Lemmy Koopa: Why?

Turbo Rush: I'm just wondering if She can see the Games

Lemmy Koopa: Just relax Turbo, she'll see them

(Stereo turns on)

Stereo: ATTENTION EVERYBODY, THE BASKETBALL GAME WILL START IN 1 HOUR, I REPEAT, THE BASKETBALL GAME WILL START 1 HOUR!

(Stereo turns off)

Lemmy Koopa: Well, i guess we better be ready

(Lemmy and Turbo stand up and leave the Cafe)

* * *

(Lemmy and Turbo enter the Locker's Room)

Turbo Rush: Now remember Lemmy, stay focused, i don't want to lose the only Match in my life

Lemmy Koopa: You got it

(Turbo and Lemmy take off their Shells and puts on their Basketball Outfits)

Turbo Rush: Well Lemmy, what do you think?

Lemmy Koopa: I like it, and i also like the idea of my Surname of the Back of my Shirt

Turbo Rush: Oh yeah, i went to the Shop and told him who you are, by the way, i also told your Dad about this too

(Lemmy has a shocked look on his Face)

Turbo Rush: Now come on, we got a Show to run

(Turbo and Lemmy walk out of the Locker Room)

* * *

(Bowser sits down on his Seat next to James Buster and Nick Buster)

James Buster: Hey Mister?

Bowser: WHAT!

James Buster: Whoa hold the Phone there Buddy, are you the great King Bowser?

Bowser: No, i'm Michael Jackson's Ghost, OF COURSE I'M THE GREAT KING BOWSER!

James Buster: So why are you here?

Bowser: Some Guy named Turbo Rush, told me, that my Son Lemmy is taking part in the Basketball Team, i'm really angry that Lemmy didn't tell me about this?

James Buster: Well then, watch the Show and find out how he does in the Game

Bowser: Ok...

(James leans over to Nick)

James Buster: (Whisper) Did you get the Bomb's ready?

Nick Buster: (Whisper) What Bombs?

James Buster: (Whisper) The one's to attack the Stadium Moron

Nick Buster: (Whisper) Oh..., i forgot to plug them in

James Buster: (Whisper) YOU DID WHAT!

(James has an angry look on his Face)

James Buster: (Whisper) Look, you just stay here

(James stands up)

James Buster: (Whisper) I'll go sort out the Bloody thing by myself

(James walks off)

James Buster: (Whisper) Why do i have a moronic pathetic Brother to help me do this?

* * *

(Sara is asleep, James enters the Room and wakes Her up)

Sara: What happened, Moronic Brother of yours messed up your plan?

James Buster: SHUT UP!

(James checks the Wires)

Sara: Well, i say, you don't have faith, trust, or Pixie Dust

(Sara blows Pixie Dust onto James Nose which makes him sneeze, Sara breaks out of the Cage, James notices Sara escaping)

James Buster: HEY GET BACK HERE!

(James slips on some Pixie Dust and lands Face first and gets up)

James Buster: Oh forget about Her, i got other Stuff to work on

(James walks towards the Wires and checks them)

James Buster: Now then Turbo, let's see if you're ready for this Rush Hour

(James laughs)

* * *

(Stereo turns on in the Basketball Stadium)

Stereo: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, WELCOME TO ANOTHER BASKETBALL GAME HERE AT MK COLLEGE, TODAY, WE HAVE A NEWCOMER, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME THE NEW GUY, LEMMYYYYY KOOPAAAAA!

(Lemmy enters the Stadium)

Bowser: THAT'S MY BOY!

(Sara enters the Stadium)

Stereo: WAIT A MINUTE, WHO LET THAT STAR THING ON THE STADIUM!

(Turbo enters the Stadium and notices Sara)

Turbo Rush: HOLD ON LET ME TALK TO HER!

Stereo: OK, PLEASE BE QUICK!

(Turbo walks over to Sara)

Turbo Rush: (Whisper) What are you doing here, don't you understand there's a Match going on?

Sara: (Whisper) Turbo, you need to get off the Stadium now

Turbo Rush: (Whisper) Why should i, you're not the Boss off me?

Sara: (Whisper) James Buster is gonna blow up the Stadium

(Turbo laughs)

Turbo Rush: (Whisper) Do you expect me to believe that?

* * *

(James sets the Bomb ready)

* * *

(Turbo and Sara talk to each other)

Sara: I'M NOT LYING TURBO!

Turbo Rush: RIGHT THAT'S IT, GUARDS, GET THIS LUNATIC OUTTA HERE!

(Two Guards drag Sara anyway)

Sara: TURBO NO!

(Turbo walks towards the Stadium)

* * *

(James is about to activate the Bomb)

James Buster: So long, old Pal

* * *

(Turbo enters the Stadium)

Turbo Rush: What did i miss?

* * *

(James is about to activate the Bomb)

James Buster: DEATH!

(James activates the Bomb)

* * *

(The Stadium explodes which knocks Turbo Lemmy and the Crowd, Turbo gets knocked into a Wall and falls unconscious, Lemmy slowly gets up in pain and notices Turbo)

Lemmy Koopa: TURBO!

(Sara flies over to Turbo)

Sara: Well, i guess it's over now?

Lemmy Koopa: NOT YET!

(Lemmy tries to pick Turbo up)

Lemmy Koopa: HELP ME WILL YOU!

(Lemmy and Sara carry Turbo out of the Stadium)


	8. The Smoking Hot Car

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

******Sissy 13**: Here's my characters!:

**Name: Thompson Dastardly**

**Gender:Male**

**Species: Human**

**Appearance:Exactly like his father, Dick Dastardly, except that he wears a green version of Dick Dastardly's outfit.**

**Personality: Thompson is a nice and caring guy**

**Name:Mary**

**Gender:Female**

**Species: Dog**

**Appearance:Exactly like her father, Muttley, except that she has pink fur**

**Personality: Mary is a kind jokester.**

**(By the way, Thompson Dastardly and Mary are best friends)**

**Supermask: YAY MORE CHARACTERS! (Muttley laugh) Welcome to the story Thompson Dastardly and Mary**

**warriorkittytailsdoll: Name: Abby Mortenson (older sister of Taylor Mortenson)  
Species: Humanized Boo  
Hair Colour: White with blue streaks.  
Eye Colour: Blue-Green  
Skin Colour: White  
Clothing: Black Dress, red sandals  
BFF: Wants to be Lemmy's BFF  
Enemy: Sara  
Likes: Chatting, Music, Animals  
Dislikes: Bugs, Boringness, Sports**

**Lemmy Koopa: YEAH, BFF'S FOREVER! now let's move onto Chapter 8 of**

**Supermask: LEMMY!**

**(Lemmy starts crying)**

**Supermask: Aw... i'm sorry Lemmy, of course you can the magic words to start the next Story**

**(Lemmy stops crying)**

**Lemmy Koopa: YAY!**

**(Lemmy claps)**

**Lemmy Koopa: (Sings) Now let's move onto Chapter 8 of MK College!**

**(Supermask facepalms)**

**Supermask: Now why didn't i think of singing it?**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Lemmy Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Turbo Rush is owned by Supermask**

**Sara is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Thompson Dastardly & Mary is owned by ********Sissy 13**

**Abby Mortenson is owned by ****warriorkittytailsdoll**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Lemmy and Sara carry Turbo down the Corridor, a scream of help can be heard)

Abby Mortenson: HELP ME, SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Lemmy Koopa: Sara, get Turbo to the First Aid Room now

Sara: But Lemmy...

Lemmy Koopa: GO!

(Lemmy runs down the Corridor, Sara carries Turbo down the Corridor)

* * *

(Abby is stuck under a Cabinet)

Abby Mortenson: HELP ME!

(Lemmy runs towards Abby and kneels towards Her)

Lemmy Koopa: You allright?

Abby Mortenson: No, i can't feel anything from my Legs

Lemmy Koopa: My name's Lemmy Koopa ok

Abby Mortenson: Abby Mortenson

Lemmy Koopa: Well Abby, i want you to be brave ok, this might hurt a bit

(Abby closes his eyes)

Lemmy Koopa: One

(Lemmy puts his hand under the Cabinet)

Lemmy Koopa: Two

(Abby sweats in fear)

Lemmy Koopa: Three!

(Lemmy lifts up the Cabinet, Abby crawls out from under the Cabinet)

Lemmy Koopa: Let's get out of here

(Lemmy carries Abby down the Corridor)

Lemmy Koopa: So why are you here?

Abby Mortenson: I was just coming out of Music lessons, there wasn't many People there due to the Game

Lemmy Koopa: Yeah well, the Game was a mistake, now we got terrorists in the School

Abby Mortenson: And who could that be?

Lemmy Koopa: I think my Friend Sara should know?

* * *

(Sara is rubbing the Blood off Turbo's Head, Lemmy and Abby enter the Room)

Lemmy Koopa: SARA!

(Sara turns and faces Lemmy who puts Abby on a Bed)

Lemmy Koopa: Sara, do you know who's behind all of this

Sara: Yeah, it's James Buster and his pathetic moron of a Brother Nick Buster

Lemmy Koopa: I knew there was something i didn't like about those two

Sara: Yeah well... i told you not to go to those games, and now look at Turbo

Abby Mortenson: Turbo, as in Turbo Rush the College's No. 1 Sport's Player?

Lemmy Koopa: Yeah, this is Him

Abby Mortenson: Oh my god...

(An Explosion is heard from the Car Park)

Lemmy Koopa: You know what, i had enough of Buster's Explosions, i'm going out there to deal with Him myself

(Lemmy leaves the Room)

* * *

(Lemmy walks to the Car Park and hears shouting)

Thompson Dastardly: YOU STUPID MUTT, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY CAR!

(Mary does a Muttley laugh, Lemmy notices Thompson arguring with Mary and walks towards them)

Thompson Dastardly: This is why you shouldn't let Animals drive a Car

Lemmy Koopa: Say what now?

(Thompson and Mary turn around and notices Lemmy)

Thompson Dastardly: Well, i'm sorry to have disrespectful you, but um, it's my stupid Dog here

Lemmy Koopa: If it was the other way around what could it be?

Thompson Dastardly: Uh... Mr Peabody and Sherman

Lemmy Koopa: Yep, but Sherman's a little Kid i don't know how that would work?

Thompson Dastardly: What are you then, a Turtle?

Lemmy Koopa: I'm more of a purkish Koopa

Thompson Dastardly: A Koopa by any other name

Lemmy Koopa: Name's Lemmy Koopa

Thompson Dastardly: Thompson Dastardly, and this is my Pet Dog Mary

(Mary does a Muttley laugh)

Thompson Dastardly: That's the only sound She mostly does

Lemmy Koopa: Sound's cute

Thompson Dastardly: Yeah well, we better get on with it?

(Mary notices a Bomb under the Car and grabs it and pulls it out and gives it to Thompson)

Thompson Dastardly: What is?

(Lemmy takes the Bomb and reads it)

Lemmy Koopa: Buster Enterprises, bustin makes us feel good, Buster...

(Lemmy throws the Bomb onto the Floor which smashes it)

Lemmy Koopa: Smashing...

Thompson Dastardly: So who's Buster?

Lemmy Koopa: The Guy responsible for the destruction of your Car, and, the School Hall

Thompson Dastardly: Wow, i reckon we should take this Guy down

Lemmy Koopa: Now you hold on Thompson, just let me deal with this ok

Thompson Dastardly: Do you have any Friends?

Lemmy Koopa: Yes

Thompson Dastardly: Where are we?

Lemmy Koopa: They're in the First Aid Room

Thompson Dastardly: COME ON MARY!

(Thompson and Mary run towards the College)

Lemmy Koopa: HEY YOU BETTER BE CAREFUL, DON'T TRUST ANYBODY WITH THE LAST NAME BUSTER!

(Lemmy run towards the College)

Lemmy Koopa: Hey, I love this Guy's Car, it's smoking Hot

(Lemmy gets hit in the Face with a Frying Pan and is knocked out)

Nick Buster: HAHA I GOT HIM!

(Nick carries Lemmy into the College)


End file.
